


Prom gone wrong

by Manisha_Walletje



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Sad, School Dances, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Dib (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisha_Walletje/pseuds/Manisha_Walletje
Summary: Zim and Dib go to prom, but Dib secretly likes Zim and plans to tell him that night, will he succeed? Or will he once again fail?Meanwhile, Zim just wants to find someone to love him so he can fit in with the humans.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Invader Skoodge/Zim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Prom gone wrong

As Zim and Dib walked to the prom they had their best outfits on, Dib had a blue coll sweater on, a black coat, huge black shiny boots, and he also had a small golden bowtie around his neck. Zim had instead taken a completely different approach, putting on a beautiful silky red glitter dress, a white tuxedo over it, a new wig that resembled more of a girlish appearance. And ofcourse you couldn't forget the boots, which were now glittery bright red stilleto boots, Zim had went all out with purple makeup on his face aswell. Zim looked like a star, atleast thats what Dib thought.

"Dib human, are you sure my boots arent too much? Or wait- is my makeup even right?!" Zim looked at himself frantically in a small mirror he had pulled out of his pak while walking. Dib sighed, once again replying. "Zim you look fine oh my god, can you just stop worrying?" Zim looked with slitted eyes at Dib for a moment before saying. "Not a chance."

He waved a hand towards Dib, as he looked back at the mirror closely. "Besides! I have to look perfect remember human? I have to prove I am amazing enough for a relationship with ehh, maybe a female human? I dont know, I'm sure Tak isn't like a real human girl atleast." Dib kinda got sad at that, he honestly liked Zim alot but he never had the guts to say it. Zim looked amazing, and knowing he was honestly just looking for a girl to love..it made Dib want to shout out his love for Zim because of it.

"Zim I swear you look great! Stop worrying, spaceboy." Dib said loudly as Zim stopped walking, and chuckled at Dib. "You complimented meee~" Zim sung out in a teasing manner. Dib blushed hard as he groaned "Ugh shut it you ego-maniac." Zim showed his teeth now as he chuckled louder, it soon turned into a cackle as he started walking again. "I will never shut it as you say."

Zim then put the mirror back in his pak. "You have convinced me, I look great, and amazing, and wonderful, and pristi-" "Yeah yeah I get it, jeeze." Dib giggled a bit as Zim smiled softly and said. "I just hope this prom is as good as proms are on irk." They soon arrived to the school which had loud music blasting out of it, lights flashed from the windows as Zim looked surprised "Jeeze, epileptic much? What if someone got a irkin seizure there." Dib looked down at Zim as he said. "Do you have epilepsy or something? Because, we can just leave if you do." Zim hissed at Dib. "Ofcourse not! But, eh- Skoodge did, he once had a seizure and Red and Purple laughed at him. I helped him not to injure himself that time, because we uh- we were lovers 'n all." Dib nodded, as he said. "Well I'm happy you helped him, I think having a seizure would be awful..lets go."

As Zim and Dib entered the building they saw big crowds of people everywhere, but the entrance couldn't be the most crowded right? Zim got a bit nervous again. "Well it certainly is ehh- crowded here." His germophobe alarms were screaming at him to get away from this place, what if he got a germ on his suit?! "Yeah it really is, it's fine though Zim! Let's just have fun!" Dib said to Zim with a soft look to him as Zim softly sighed and nodded "Yeah, I guess."

Hours in Dib felt tired and bored from the party, he had drunk a bit at the school party as they were allowed alcohol at their age, it didn't make Dib feel any better though. Zim was having it easy, Dib could see it on his face, Zim was as happy as he could ever be. He was dancing with a bunch of people and softly kissed a guy on the cheek, it was Torque. Dib really didn't like Torque, he was a mean bully and didn't deserve Zim, I mean was Torque even INTERESTED in Zim?! Torque kept feeling at Zim and kissing him and hugging him- uGH! It made Dib sick to his stomach!

A red haired boy walked over to Dib as he asked "Can I sit next to you?". Dib looked up with confusion before sighing "Oh, hi Keef. Ofcourse, just- it's a party, I don't think anyone gives a damn." As Keef slowly took the seat next to Dib and smiled at him "Eheh- I guess so, I'm not used to these types of parties, used to parties with fancy dresses and expensive furniture, all that." Keef talked as Dib nodded "Yeah you're a rich kid right?" As Keef sighed and nodded "Yep..anyways-" he then looked over to Zim and Torque dancing "You were staring at them for quite a while, you okay Dib?" As Dib chuckled loudly and hissed out "OfCOURSE I'm fine! It's not like I went to this party with the alien and then got abandoned by him halfway through!" As Keef softly started rubbing Dib's back "I know how that feels, all the other kids leave me at parties. Don't worry about it though Dib, I betcha he'll come over soon!" And Dib almost started sobbing, he wanted Zim so badly, love was stupid. "Yeah..yeah you're right.." as he kept sitting there with Keef.

A few hours later Dib saw Zim fall on the floor as everyone looked over at his scream, including Dib. "You know I only danced with you to do this right?" Torque exclaimed "You think I'd love someone like you?! You're a freak of nature!" Torque laughed as Dib stood up "What the fuck is he doing." Dib mumbled and saw Zim start to cry a bit, oooh now Torque really got on his nerves. "I- you said you found Zim pretty- y-you meant that right..?" As Torque kicked his body and said out loud "You think I meant that?! You really are a gullible dumbass! Your dress is the ugliest fucking thing, I have ever seen!" As Zim started loudly sobbing, scrabbling up to his feet, and running out of the school's kantine. Now Dib was angry. "What the FUCK is your problem Torque?!" Dib shouted out, as he stomped over to Torque. Dib really had become taller. As a kid he was smaller than Torque and couldn't do shit, now he looked like a huge demon glaring over Torque. Torque was stupid though. "Pfft- ofcourse you'd stand up for the supposed alien, Coming up to defend your boyfriend eh?" Dib wanted to say yes but that was kind of stupid, so instead Dib answered with a slap to the guy's face "You think what you did is normal Torque?! Zim already has enough on his plate, he just wanted to have fun tonight!" As Torque was surprised at the hard slap as he grumbled "Pfft, he was going to get that today even if I didn't do it! Have you heard him talk?! He's a total freakazoid!" As Dib sighed "That isn't even a real word- anyways, you better come with me, to Zim, and fucking apolagize." He hissed out "And what'll you do if I dont? You know I won't do shit for you MEMBRANE. You think you're the shit but you're just a beanpole, who watches hentai for a living, and looks up dumb theories that aren't even rea-" now Dib punched Torque right in the nose, fighting Zim all those years had thought him how to fight like his life depended on it, he was going to use what he knew right now. "Agh- fuck! How dare you?!" Now a full on fight broke out, the teachers definitly didn't give a shit, they were probably drunk and passed out. "You have fucked around with people's emotions, for long enough! Fuck you Torque!" Dib spit out as the brawl ensued

A few minutes later Dib slowly walked out of the kantine to the outside of the school, looking for Zim. He had a few bruises and a bloody nose, but he was fine, it was fun to have Torque grovel at his feet for once, he was awful and needed to be taught a lesson. "Zim? ZIM?!" Dib shouted out as he soon heard the saddest whimpering he'd heard in a while, yep that was Zim. He walked to the sound, as he looked over at Zim sitting on the sidewalk with his head in his clawed hands. "G-Go away!" Zim screeched out, as he hiccuped from crying. Dib ofcourse didn't listen, and sat down next to Zim "I beat Torque up." He admitted as Zim looked up at him "Why in irks name did you beat him up?" He was genuinely confused, as Dib said "Because he hurt you, f-..friends keep eachother safe." He wanted to say something other than friends, but Zim was definitly not in a state to hear that right now, he was kicked in the stomach after being told he was shit, Dib doesn't think Zim would trust his word right now. Zim then started loudly sobbing again as his body slowly leaned down to lean against Dib's side, Dib then turned to him and put his arms around Zim, softly cradling him. "He- he called me ugly- and- and I felt so-..humiliated!" He sobbed in Dib's chest as he rubbed Zim's back and softly said "I know, don't worry, it's all okay now.." 

For a few minutes they just stayed in that position. Softly hugging, and swaying back and forth on the sidewalk. Soon enough Zim let go as he slowly backed his body away from Dib and looked at him as he wiped his tears away "Thank you.." he softly said as Dib nodded "Ofcourse, no problem too small." As Zim said "I'm happy you're my friend." And they slowly stood up, walking off. Dib guesses he could just tell Zim another date..


End file.
